The invention relates to a reverse clutch comprising an input shaft, an output shaft and an intermediate ring which are rotatable about a common axis of rotation in a housing and relative to each other, and further comprising a first gearwheel rotatably coupled to the input shaft, a second gearwheel rotatably coupled to the output shaft, a first coupling for rotatably coupling the input and the output shaft, a second coupling for rotatably coupling the intermediate ring and the housing and cylindrical pinions which are in mounted in the intermediate ring between and in mesh with the first and the second gearwheel.
A reverse clutch of this type is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,371, which discloses a reverse clutch which is used in motor cars.
The disadvantage of the known reverse clutch is that, when reversing the direction of rotation, the rotational speed is changed as the diameters of the first gearwheel and the second gearwheel differ.